marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Xtreme Spider-Man
Xtreme Spider-Man is a comic book series which stars Spider-Man. Its set in the Xtreme Marvel universe. Story Arcs Powers and Responsibility (1-3) Story Plot: Peter Parker, an 17-year-old high school teenager where he was raised by his aunt and uncle after his parents died, is amazed that his class is going on a trip field at the Hall of Science. At the Hall of Science, the students see that Dr. Miles Warren has keep 10 radioactive spiders which Peter's friend, Harry told him that there are 9 spiders which he said that its crawl out. Than, the spider bites on the back of Peter's neck which he become to be out knock cold. Than, Peter wake ups at the hospital to see his aunt and uncle are happy to see him being awake. At home, with his aunt and uncle are at works, Peter's hand seem to be stuck in a wall. Than, he hand is free, Peter was shocked to see that his crawling on the walls which he learns that the spider's bite give him amazing spider-like powers. So, Peter decides to make devices which he called web-shooters which he test its on an abandoned warehouse and returns home which he goes to bad. The next day, Peter begins to has a sixth scene when Flash and Kenny were throwing the football to each other. After school, Peter don't know what to do with his powers which he see police in his house which he saw to his Uncle Ben was being brutally murdered, Peter asks the cops of how killed his uncle, Gwen's father, Commissioner George Stacy told him that he was killed by the crazed serial killer named Cletus Kasady, Peter run in rage where he wear a mask to hide his identity which he finds Kasady in the same abandoned warehouse which he tests his web-shooters, he finds Cletus and plan on killing him. But, he remember what Uncle Ben told him, "with great powers come with great responsibility", Peter tie him ups and and uses his web to drop his plans which he laughs, the polices arrives to bring Cletus in jail, Peter decides to uses his powers to help peoples where he thought of calling himself, Spider-Man. Introducing Characters: Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Uncle Ben Parker, Aunt May Parker, Harry Osborn, Gwen Stacy, Mary Jane Watson, Sophia Sanduval, Billy Connors, Eugene "Flash" Thompson, Kenny "King" Kong, Sally Arvil, Randy Robertson, Glory Grant, Liz Allen, Dr. Miles Warren, Commissioner George Stacy, Detective Jean DeWolff, Cletus Kasady Villain: Cletus Kasady Locations: Midtown High, Peter Parker's House, Forest Hills, Abandoned Warehouse, Hall of Science, Hospital Death: Uncle Ben Parker The Spider and the Stegron (4-7) Story Plot: When the police are chasing robbers in an car that they steal after they steal some money. Than, Spider-Man arrives to stop them. Than, he made a giant web to web ups the robbers and return the money to the police which they think him. Than, Spider-Man goes as Peter where he arrives in school a bit late where Mary Jane asks while he was a bit late, Peter lies. Meanwhile at OsCorp, Norman Osborn, the CEO of OsCorp and the father of Harry seeking each one of his scientists one by one; Professor Max Modell, Dr. Curtis "Curt" Connors, Dr. Martha Connors, Dr. Miles Warren, Norman goes to a room where he see information from an insane scientist named Dr. Vincent Stegron who uses the DNA of a Stegosaurus where he see Vincent who using the serum where he decides to test its on himself which cause to transform himself into an humanoid stegosaurus-like monster which he has gone completely become a mindless creature. He wreck havoc on OsCorps killing a few guards and rip Curt's left leg. Than, Stegron escapes from OsCorp and decides to wreck havoc on New York City. Than, Spider-Man see the creature while swinging around in New York City. Spider-Man battles the beast. After being beaten by the creature, Spider-Man is told by Norman that creature of Stegron. After being told by him, Spider-Man decides to stop him before he can do any more harm to the peoples of New York City, Spider-Man finds a sewer pile being open where he finds Stegron in a lab where he plans on turning everyone turning into dinosaurus which he nearly becoming half of his human self. Than, Spider-Man arrives to battles him and cause him to destroy the device he was about to uses as part of his plan. Than, he finds electric wire which he uses its on Stegron which shock him which Spidey punch him in the face which cause him to be knock out cold. Than, Peter returns home and pick up his phone to see that he has completely forget that he was going on a date with his girlfriend, Sophia Sanduval. The next day, Norman left Curt to be in his lab all alone where he plans on using lizards' DNA to grow back his leg. Introducing Characters: Norman Osborn, Emily Osborn, Professor Max Modell, Dr. Curtis "Curt" Connors, Dr. Martha Connors, Dr. Miles Warren, Dr. Vincent Stegron/Stegron Villain: Robbers, Stegron Locations: New York City, OsCorp, Sewers, Osborn Manor, Peter Parker's House, Central Park, Manhatten, Midtown High Electric Disturbance (8-10) Story Plot: Introducing Characters: J. Jonah Jameson, Betty Breant, Robbie Robertson, Ned Leeds, Norah Winters, Dr. Maxie "Max" Dillon/Electro Villain: Electro, Robbers Locations: New York City, Daily Bugle, Peter Parker's House, Midtown High, Manhatten, Queens Enter the Tarantula (11-13) Story Plot: Introducing Characters: Detective Ben Urich, Officer Phil Urich, John Jameson, Anton Miguel Rodriguez/Tarantula (I) (only appears in flashbacks), Jacinda Rodriguez/Tarantula (II) (both appears in main story and flashbacks), Wilson Fisk/Kingpin, Enforcers (Jackson "Jack" Brice/Montana, Raymond "Ray" Bloch/Ox, Daniel "Dan" Brito/Fancy Dan) Villain: Tarantula, Kingpin, Enforcers (Montana, Ox, Fancy Dan) Locations: Peter Parker's House (both appears in main story and flashbacks), New York City, Queens, Daily Bugle, J. Jonah Jameson's House Death: Tarantula (only in flashbacks), Uncle Ben Parker (only in flashbacks) The Hunter and the Hunted! (14-17) Story Plot: Introducing Characters: Aunt Anna Watson, Sergeri Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter Villain: Kraven the Hunter, Kingpin Locations: New York City, Midtown High, Fisk Industries, Peter Parker's House, Central Park An Shocking Outcome (18-21) Story Plot: Introducing Characters: Herman Schultz/Shocker Villain: Shocker, Kingpin, Bank Robbers Locations: Peter Parker's House, Midtown High, New York City, New York Bank, Manhatten, Fisk Industries The Wings of the Vulture (22-26) Story Plot: Introducing Characters: Adrian Toomes/Vulture, Vulturions Villain: Kingpin, Vulture, Vultrions Locations: Death: Commissioner George Stacy Something Sinister Coming This Way (27-30) Story Plot: Introducing Characters: N/A Villain: Robbers, Sinister Six (Vulture, Kraven the Hunter, Stegron, Shocker, Tarantula, Electro), Kingpin, Enforcers (Montana, Ox, Fancy Dan) Locations: Annual 1 Story Plot: Introducing Characters: Alistair Symthe, Spencer Symthe, Dr. Flint Marko/Sandman, Dr. Maxwell Markham/Grizzly, Ben Reilly, Felicia Hardy/Black Cat Villain: Sandman, Grizzly Locations: Lizards, Lizards Everywhere! (31-34) Story Plot: Introducing Characters: Lizard Villain: Lizard, Robbers Locations: Armed and Dangerous (35-37) Story Plot: Introducing Characters: Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus Villain: Dr. Octopus Locations: = Category:Billy2009 Category:Xtreme Marvel Category:Earth-192714 Category:Comics Category:Comic Series Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-man